Silence and Her Eyes
by Emily Booth
Summary: Booth takes care of Brennan after her dad and brother leave. After episode 2.ll Judas on a pole BB
1. Silence

Title: Silence and Her Eyes

Summery: Booth takes care of Brennan after her dad and brother leave. After episode 2.ll(Judas on a pole) BB

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones or its characters I would be on its writing staff and I would not have a FanFic account (sorry sad but true).

* * *

They sat there in silence. She persisted to look out the car window, as he continued to stare at the road. Neither had said a word since Booth got off his phone. They both shifted in anticipation, waiting for the other to speak. She'd had enough, "Booth you don't have to do this, I would much prefer to go to my house and be by myself tonight."

Silence

"I heard you cancel on Dr. Saroyan, it's not too late to call her back."

Silence

"Booth"

"Sorry Bones, I made a promise and when I make a promise I keep it."

"Booth don't be ridiculous when he said 'Take care of her', he didn't mean cancel a trip to New York with your girlfriend, and force me to come to your house and spend the night with you."

"First of all 'spend the night with me', wow Bones jump to conclusions much," She punches him in the arm, "Ow I'm trying to drive here; second she is not my 'girlfriend.'"

"No, no you're just 'sleeping' together and we're planning a 'romantic' trip to New York, my bad."

They pull up to his house. "Bones that's not how you … never mind. Besides who are you to be getting all high and mighty on me. Remind me how long were you seeing David before you slept with him, again?"

Silence

"Bones, I'm …"

Before he could finish, she got out of the car, slammed the door, and stormed up to the steps, leaving him to get her bag. When he finally gathers himself together, gets out of the car and gets her bag, he realizes the magnitude of what he said.

As he walks up the steps to unlock the door, he starts apologizing, "Look I'm sorry Bones, what I said was out of line and rude. It's just that I'm a little touchy today … I'm sorry, really sorry."

"I accept your apology Booth. But to make it up to me, you have to order a little Tai, and not a single 'squint' can know about this." She points between herself and Booth.

"There you go, that's how you use it. And just so you know when you do this," he points between them, "and say what you did it implies that there is something going on between us."

"It does not; I was just referring to me staying the night till you get over you alpha male tendencies"

"Don't you dare start that again, I thought we agreed to disagree?" He takes her coat and leads her to a hall, "The spare room is just down the hall to you right, you can get yourself settled and I'll order. Okay?"

"All right, but get extra dumplings this time."

* * *

Authors note: Okay that was fun, this is my first fanfic ever and it will apparently be a few more chapters. I hope you liked it and since it is my first PLEASE review; I need the support and defiantly the criticism. 


	2. Three Words

Title: Silence and Her Eyes

Summery: Booth takes care of Brennan after her dad and brother leave.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones or its characters I would be on its writing staff and I would not have a FanFic account (sorry sad but true).

Chapter: Three Words (Temps POV)

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing I appreciate it so much! You all made my day, and since you seemed to like it I thought that I would try and right you a new chapter right away. I've decided that this will be a three chapter story and I thought that the first was a little to short so here is the 580 words larger second chapter. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to everybody who reviewed.

-Emily

* * *

"_Don't you dare start that again, I thought we agreed to disagree?" He takes her coat and leads her to a hall, "The spare room is just down the hall to you right, you can get yourself settled and I'll order. Okay?"_

"_All right, but get extra dumplings this time."_

As Booth turned around to go get the phone, I made my way down the hall. On my way to my room when I noticed a few pictures on the wall, checking to make sure that Booth was gone I stopped and looked at them. The first was of Booth and Parker both with wearing an identical version of the charm simile; they were at Sid's Parker sitting in Booths lap on a stool. The second one was a picture of what I assume is Booths grandparents, since both the man and the woman in the picture are much older than I would expect his parents to be. As well the man in the picture is a spitting image of Seeley, and he is wearing that belt buckle of Booths. When I finally got to the last picture I found something I wasn't expecting, a picture of Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Booth and myself. It was then that I noticed a small piece of paper in the corner of the frame. Written in Booths handwriting it reads _Family_, a single tear falls from my eye slowing sliding down my cheek, _Dammit Booth why do you always do this to me_, that's when I felt it a warm breath on the back neck.

"Look'n at our family portrait are we?" He was about to say something else but I ran into what I thought was the spare room and shut the door on his face; I was wrong.

As I start to look around I realized where I am, I am not in the spare room, I'm in what appears to be Parkers room. While I'm taking in my surroundings I notice that Parker has a twin bed with a quilt on it that has a space ship and stars. He also has an area rug that has a full moon with a face on it, and he has fake glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. _Russ used to love space, he had a room just like this once. _He has a nightstand and on that nightstand he has an alarm clock, a lamp, and on that nightstand he has a picture of his whole family together happy, it's of himself his mother and his father altogether at his last birthday. I sat on his bed and cried.

XxxxxxxxxxxxBxBxxxxxxxxxxxX

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, but it couldn't have being too long, could it? _Click._ I look up and see a single pair of deep brown eyes peeping though the half open door, even though I saw them not that long ago I've missed them. He comes and sits next to me; he puts his arms around me and asks me what's wrong, even though we both know he knows the answer. I can't help it even though I protest and try my best I start to cry again, but this time I'm not alone. He pulls me into a hug at first I resist but then he tells me that I don't need them, that he'll be there for me and I can't help but to relax a little. And that's when it happened, that's when he said it those three little words. The same three words that anybody else would appreciate, anybody else would want to hear. Those three little words, that mean more that every other word in the world put together. But the trouble is, that in my dictionary those words directly translate to run, must escape, bad, and most of all pain.

I run.

I jump up and run to the front door and he just sat there in momentary shock and disbelief; unable to move. I pull on my jacket and my shoes and look up for a second and I see him standing not four feet from me. He looks beaten, sad, upset, shocked, and most of all he looks like he just told the woman that he loves that he does in fact love her and her reaction was to run. _This poor man he does not deserve any of this. I do love being around him, spending time with him, being his friend but I can't love him it's too complicated, it's too … much, it's just too damm much._ I open the door as I'm about to step outside and he says the only thing that could have stopped me, "Don't leave me." Now I'm the one who is in shock.

"Don't leave me, like they left you." He has now moved from the end of the hall to where I was at the door and has his hand on the inside of my elbow to keep me from leaving.

"I said I love you, you temperance, I love you."

"But … But what about Cam"

"I don't love Camille Temperance, I love you. Besides when she called while we were in the car, that was her saying she'd pay me back for the plane tickets that I bought for us, but I called it off I called us off because I realized I love you."

"But… no, you can't… I'm not…"

"You're everything Bones, you're everything to me." He slowly pulled her out of the doorway and shut the door.

"Booth … you can't love me, we'll just… it'll just… you'll just…"

"I'm not going to go anywhere Bones, whether or not we give this a try I'll never leave you, ever. If we give this a try and it doesn't work out which it won't but for arguments sake, I'll always be here for you; always. Okay?"

With a barely audible whisper I finally replied, "Okay."


	3. Her Eyes

**! Important !**

**Author's Note**

I am truly sorry for anyone who was or will be invested in this story. Recently I had to figure out what is important, very important in my life; and as much as I enjoyed writing this fan fiction and some of my other work, I can't continue to write for you anymore. So I am going to put up the rest of my next unfinished chapter below. If anyone wants to continue this story feel free, I would just name it Silence and Her Eyes continued or something like that and just continue from where I left off. E-mail me if you have a question or are going to continue it and would like to know anything.

For the last time,  
Emily

Title: Silence and Her Eyes

Chapter: Her Eyes (Booths POV)

Summery: He had always known that there was something behind her eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"I'm not going to go anywhere Bones, whether or not we give this a try I'll never leave you, ever. If we give this a try and it doesn't work out which it won't but for arguments sake, I'll always be here for you; always. Okay?"

With a barely audible whisper I finally replied, "Okay."

I slowly try and take her hand hoping that she won't just pull away; again. I know that I have gone too far, too fast but I couldn't help it. It just slipped out, and now I am going to have to slow down for along while in hopes of her calming down before anything else happens. Sometimes I just wish she didn't have all her insecurities and walls, because if she didn't we could have stared a relationship by now, that is a non-professional relationship. I start to lead her into the kitchen, I ask her if she would like a beer and she just nods so I get out a Bud for me and a Canadian for her. I hear the door bell ring and I tell her I'll be right back, I leave to go and get our food. After getting our food I walk back into the kitchen and find her gone. I start running around and then I hear her calling me from the living room. "Did you honestly think that I would leave like that?" I head toward the living room and find her on my couch drinking her beer, with her feet crossed in front of her and her back on the arm rest.

"Uh … I don't know," I mirror the way she is sitting and place the food in-between us, "Maybe."

"Then I guess you know me more than I'd like." We both laugh and start to eat our food. _Damm I love it when she truly laughs and she rarely ever does. I could make her laugh more if only she would let me. God, crap! I look up. Sorry. Gosh why did they have to leave her like that, especially when she was just starting to let me in._

"Booth … Booth … BOOTH"

"Oh sorry; Yah?"

"Where you even listening to a single word I was saying?"

"Ov'course I was. Gees Bones I was just thinking."

"So … what did you mean then?"

"Sorry what was the question?"

"Booth"

"Sorry, I know" I slap my wrist lightly, "Bad booth, bad." She laughs unconscientiously again. _Damm I love her._

"I asked you what you meant when you said our family."

"Oh that well you, me, and the squint squad kind of make our own kind of family."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Well what I mean is that you're the Mom, I'm the Dad, Angela is the crazy fun Auntie, Jack is the nature loving Uncle, and Zach is the kid genus." She didn't say anything for awhile and I started to panic thinking that I had done it again. But then she spoke.

"I ……… I don't think that I agree with that." She said some what defiantly.

"What do you mean; what part?"

"Well I don't agree with the roles you gave us." She stated rather, matter-a-factly.

Somewhat relieved I ask, "Well how would you define our roles then?"

She started to think, "Well I would say that Zack is more like a younger brother to me." She takes a bite of her food and a drink of her beer before continuing, "And I'd say Angela is defiantly like a sister to me, though I'm not quite sure if she's a younger or older sister."

"Older." I declare confidently.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because of how much she worries about you, and how all she wants for you is the best and nothing else. Younger sisters care about you, but older sisters protect you."

"How do you know all that?"

"I have one."

"Oh." We both eat in silence for awhile. "What's her name?"

"Rachel."

"That's a pretty name."

"Yah well she likes it. But if I remember correctly someone here is telling me about how I mismatched our family ties." I take our empty food boxes stack them on the coffee table, and take one last swig of my beer and set it beside the boxes. Tempe does the same with her own beer.

"Oh yah, well like I said Zack is like a younger brother and Angela is like an older sister. Hodgins …… I guess Hodgins is like a brother to me in a way, but like the brother you gain because he married your sister. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yah I do." I just what her to get to the part about me and what role I play; but she doesn't. She doesn't say anything for awhile and she just rearranges herself so that her feet are on the coffee table. She very obviously starts to wonder what we are going to do with the rest of our evening, considering she doesn't have any of her belongings here.

"And" I roll my hand indicating that she should continue.

"And, what?"

"And are you going to continue what you where saying?"

"What do you mean; I had finished what I was saying. If anyone wasn't finished what they were saying it was you."

"So does that mean that you agree with the roles that I assigned you and me?"

"Booth, what the heck are you talking about?" She has taken her feet of the table and has now turned herself toward me, in a somewhat aggressive manner. She is clearly pissed, about what I have no idea.

"I am talking about me saying that I am the dad and you are the mom."

"Then no."

"Then no, what?

"No I don't agree with our assigned roles."

"Okay, which part?"


End file.
